itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
CRS Reports - 2011
Overview The following are the CRS reports published in 2011 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. * Landsat and the Data Continuity Mission (CRS Report R40954) (Dec. 28, 2011). * Intelligence Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL33539) (Dec. 28, 2011) * Terrorism Information Sharing and the Nationwide Suspicious Activity Report Initiative: Background and Issues for Congress (CRS Report R40901) (Dec. 28, 2011). * Intelligence, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance (ISR) Acquisition: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R41284) (Dec. 27, 2011). * The National Intelligence Council (NIC): Issues and Options for Congress (CRS Report R40505) (Dec. 27, 2011). * U.S. National Science Foundation: An Overview (CRS Report 95-307) (Dec. 20, 2011). * The National Counterterrorism Center (NCTC)-Responsibilities and Potential Congressional Concerns (CRS Report R41022) (Dec. 19, 2011). * Director of National Intelligence Statutory Authorities: Status and Proposals (CRS Report RL34231) (Dec. 16, 2011). * The Intelligence Appropriations Process: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R42061) (Dec. 16, 2011). * Federal Laws Relating to Cybersecurity: Discussion of Proposed Revisions (CRS Report R42114) (Dec. 7, 2011). * DNA Testing in Criminal Justice: Background, Current Law, Grants, and Issues (CRS Report R41800) (Dec. 7, 2011). * Governmental Tracking of Cell Phones and Vehicles: The Confluence of Privacy, Technology, and Law (CRS Report R42109) (Dec. 1, 2011). * Congressional Lawmaking: A Perspective On Secrecy and Transparency (CRS Report R42108) (Nov. 30, 2011). * Privacy and Civil Liberties Oversight Board: New Independent Agency Status (CRS Report RL34385) (Nov. 14, 2011). * Government Access to Phone Calling Activity and Related Records: Legal Authorities (CRS Report RL33424) (Nov. 9, 2011). * State Taxation of Internet Transactions (CRS Report R41853) (Nov. 1, 2011). * The FCC's Authority to Regulate Net Neutrality After Comcast v. FCC (CRS Report R40234) (Oct. 27, 2011). * Universal Service Fund: Background and Options for Reform (CRS Report RL33979) (Oct. 25, 2011). * Access to Broadband Networks: The Net Neutrality Debate (CRS Report R40616) (Oct. 25, 2011). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (CRS Report RL30719) (Oct. 24, 2011). * The National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA): Policies, Programs, and Funding (CRS Report R42052) (Oct. 19, 2011). * Spectrum Policy in the Age of Broadband: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R40674) (Oct. 17, 2011). * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA’s Rural Utilities Service (CRS Report RL33816) (Oct. 14, 2011). * Background and Issues for Congressional Oversight of ARRA Broadband Awards (CRS Report R41775) (Oct. 12, 2011). * Funding Emergency Communications: Technology and Policy Considerations (CRS Report R41842) (Oct. 4, 2011). * The Federal Communications Commission: Current Structure and Its Role in the Changing Telecommunications Landscape (CRS Report RL32589) (Sept. 13, 2011). * Criminal Prohibitions on the Publication of Classified Defense Information (CRS Report R41404) (Sept. 8, 2011). * Social Media and Disasters: Current Uses, Future Options, and Policy Considerations (CRS Report R41987) (Sept. 6, 2011). * Nanotechnology: A Policy Primer (CRS Report RL34511) (Sept. 2, 2011). * The Proposed AT&T/T-Mobile Merger: Would It Create a Virtuous Cycle or a Vicious Cycle? (CRS Report R41813) (Sept. 2, 2011). * Funding Emergency Communications: Technology and Policy Considerations (CRS Report R41842) (Sept. 2, 2011). * The Corporation for Public Broadcasting: Federal Funding and Issues (CRS Report RS22168) (Sept. 1, 2011). * Protection of Classified Information by Congress: Practices and Proposals (CRS Report RS20748) (Aug. 31, 2011). * Intent Standard for Induced Patent Infringement: Global-Tech Appliances, Inc. v. SEB S.A. (CRS Report R41976) (Aug. 30, 2011). * Congress’s Power to Restore Copyright Protection to Works That Have Entered the Public Domain: Golan v. Holder (CRS Report R41977) (Aug. 30, 2011). * Illegal Internet Streaming of Copyrighted Content: Legislation in the 112th Congress (CRS Report R41975) (Aug. 29, 2011). * A Legal Analysis of S. 968, the PROTECT IP Act (CRS Report R41911) (Aug. 29, 2011). * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Background, Funding and Activities (CRS Report RL33586) (Aug. 24, 2011). * The Technology Innovation Program (CRS Report RS22815) (Aug. 17, 2011). * The State Secrets Privilege: Preventing the Disclosure of Sensitive National Security Information During Civil Litigation (CRS Report R41741) (Aug. 16, 2011). * Criminal Prohibitions on the Publication of Classified Defense Information (CRS Report R41404) (Aug 4, 2011). * The Obama Administration’s Cybersecurity Proposal: Criminal Provisions (CRS Report R41941) (July 29, 2011). * Freedom of Information Act (FOIA): Background and Policy Options for the 112th Congress (CRS Report R41933) (July 26, 2011). * The Interplay of Borders, Turf, Cyberspace, and Jurisdiction: Issues Confronting U.S. Law Enforcement (CRS Report R41927) (July 19, 2011). * Regulation of Broadcast Indecency: Background and Legal Analysis (CRS Report RL32222) (July 13, 2011). * Critical Infrastructures: Background, Policy, and Implementation (CRS Report RL30153) (July 11, 2011). * Access to Broadband Networks: The Net Neutrality Debate (CRS Report R40616) (June 30, 2011). * Universal Service Fund: Background and Options for Reform (CRS Report RL33979) (June 30, 2011). * Patent Reform in the 112th Congress: Innovation Issues (CRS Report R41638) (June 30, 2011). * Text and Multimedia Messaging: Emerging Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL34632) (June 22, 2011). * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA’s Rural Utilities Service (CRS Report RL33816) (June 17, 2011). * Government Collection of Private Information: Background and Issues Related to the USA PATRIOT Act Reauthorization (CRS Report R40980) (June 16, 2011). * The Smart Grid and Cybersecurity—Regulatory Policy and Issues (CRS Report R41886) (June 15, 2011). * Funding Emergency Communications: Technology and Policy Considerations (CRS Report R41842) (June 14, 2011). * Terrorism Information Sharing and the Nationwide Suspicious Activity Report Initiative: Background and Issues for Congress (CRS Report R40901 (June 10, 2011). * The Bayh-Dole Act: Selected Issues in Patent Policy and the Commercialization of Technology (CRS Report RL32076) (June 9, 2011). * State Taxation of Internet Transactions (CRS Report R41853) (June 7, 2011). * Intelligence Information: Need-to-Know vs. Need-to-Share (CRS Report R41848) (June 6, 2011). * Promoting Global Internet Freedom: Policy and Technology (CRS Report R41837) (May 26, 2011). * Text and Multimedia Messaging: Emerging Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL34632) (May 18, 2011). * P.L. 111-292, the Telework Enhancement Act of 2010: Summary of Provisions and Possible Issues for Oversight (CRS Report R41818) (May 11, 2011). * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA’s Rural Utilities Service (CRS Report RL33816) (Apr. 27, 2011). * Access to Broadband Networks: The Net Neutrality Debate (CRS Report R40616) (Apr. 25, 2011). * Background and Issues for Congressional Oversight of ARRA Broadband Awards (CRS Report R41775) (Apr. 19, 2011). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (CRS Report RL30719) (Apr. 12, 2011). * Universal Service Fund: Background and Options for Reform (CRS Report RL33979) (Apr. 11, 2011). * Access to Broadband Networks: The Net Neutrality Debate (CRS Report R40616) (Apr. 8, 2011). * Patent Reform in the 112th Congress: Innovation Issues (CRS Report R41638) (Apr. 7, 2011). * Sensitive Covert Action Notifications: Oversight Options for Congress (CRS Report R40691) (Apr 6, 2011). * Privacy Protections for Personal Information Online (CRS Report R41756) (Apr. 6, 2011). * Online Data Collection and Disclosure to Private Entities: Selected Federal Laws and Self-Regulatory Regimes (CRS Report RL34693) (Apr. 1, 2011). * Privacy: An Abridged Overview of the Electronic Communications Privacy Act (CRS Report R41734) (Mar. 30, 2011). * Privacy: An Overview of the Electronic Communications Privacy Act (CRS Report R41733) (Mar. 30, 2011). * “Gang of Four” Congressional Intelligence Notifications (CRS Report R40698) (Mar. 18, 2011). * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (CRS Report 97-868) (Mar. 18, 2011). * Access to Broadband Networks: The Net Neutrality Debate (CRS Report R40616) (Mar. 11, 2011). * Patent Reform in the 112th Congress: Innovation Issues (CRS Report R41638) (Mar. 9, 2011). * Terrorist Use of the Internet: Information Operations in Cyberspace (CRS Report R41674) (Mar. 8, 2011). * Law Enforcement Use of Global Positioning (GPS) Devices to Monitor Motor Vehicles: Fourth Amendment Considerations (CRS Report 7-5700) (Feb. 28, 2011). * Intellectual Property Rights and International Trade (CRS Report RL34292) (Feb. 17, 2011). * The FCC’s Authority to Regulate Net Neutrality After Comcast v. FCC (CRS Report R40234) (Jan. 28, 2011). * Patent Reform in the 111th Congress: Innovation Issues (CRS Report R40481) (Jan. 20, 2011). * Current Issues in Patentable Subject Matter: Business Methods, Tax Planning Methods, and Genetic Materials (CRS Report R40681) (Jan. 13, 2011). * Patents on Tax Strategies: Issues in Intellectual Property and Innovation (CRS Report RL34221) (Jan. 13, 2011). * Spyware: Background and Policy Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL32706) (Jan. 12, 2011). * Patent Reform: Issues in the Biomedical and Software Industries (CRS Report RL33367) (Jan. 12, 2011). * Spectrum Policy in the Age of Broadband: Issues for Congress (CRS Report R40674) (Jan. 7, 2011). * U.S. Patent and Trademark Office Appropriations Process: A Brief Explanation (CRS Report RS20906) (January 6, 2011). * Applicability of the Copyright Law’s First Sale Doctrine to Imported Goods Manufactured Abroad: Costco Wholesale Corp. v. Omega S.A. (CRS Report 41422) (Jan. 6, 2011). * Patent Reform: Judicial Developments in Areas of Legislative Interest (CRS Report R41090) (Jan. 5, 2011). * Broadband Infrastructure Programs in the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act (CRS Report R40436) (Jan. 4, 2011). * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA’s Rural Utilities Service (CRS Report RL33816) (Jan. 4, 2011). * Distribution of Broadband Stimulus Grants and Loans: Applications and Awards (CRS Report R41164) (Jan. 4, 2011). * U.S. Initiatives to Promote Global Internet Freedom: Issues, Policy, and Technology (CRS Report R41120) (Jan. 3, 2011). Category:Publication